Tickle Torment Future
"Tickle Torment Future" is the sixth and special episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This episode will take place all over from the future featuring counterparts, tickle torments, and many dimensions. It was released on April 9, 2014. This episode received two sequels titled "Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory" and "Tickle Torment Future 3: Time of Change". Characters |-|Present= *Mumble *Erik *Gloria *Memphis *Norma Jean *Maurice *Michelle *Terry the Penguin *Mary *Ashley *Edwin *Dorcena *Lauren *Miss Viola *Bo (Boadicea) *Seymour *Atticus *Ramón *Rinaldo *Raul *Lombardo *Nestor *Angelo *Estefan *Enrique *Raphael *Amigos *Estevan *Elian *Carmen *Roy the Elder *Xever the Elder *Noah the Elder *The Elders (Cape Adare) *The Elders (Adélie Village) *The Elders (Emperor Penguins) *Montay (minor role) *Lovelace *Sven *Alpha Skua *Frankie *Dino *Vinnie *Francesco *Brokebeak *Phoenix *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Bill the Krill (cameo) *Will the Krill (cameo) *Bryan the Beach Master (cameo) *Shane (cameo) *Darren (cameo) *Darksmoke (the main antagonist) *Dark Clouds (the secondary antagonists) *Darkeo (the tertiary antagonist) *Darkory (supporting antagonist) *Darklisa (supporting antagonist) *Darkboar (supporting antagonist) *Lord Darktisk (the true main antagonist) *Lilly the Supporter *Researchers Aurora Captain *Female Reporter *Catherine *Shippo *Perxio the Penguin *The Adélie God (post credits scene only) |-|Future= *Light the Future Penguin *Baby Mumble *Adult Mumble *Baby Phoenix (mentioned) *Kid Ramón *Kid Rinaldo *Kid Raul *Kid Nestor *Kid Lombardo *Kid Angelo *Kid Estefan *Kid Enrique *Kid Raphael *Kid Amigos *Kid Elian *Kid Estevan *Kid Esequiel (future counterpart) *Young Adult Esequiel (future counterpart) Chapters */Chapter 1/ */Chapter 2/ */Chapter 3/ *Chapter 4/Epilogue Trivia *These future timelines in this episode are from Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, The Story of The Five Amigos, and from the other timelines of Esequiel. *This episode features a lot of clones and counterparts in this special. *The Researchers Aurora ship appears in this episode but the crew that saved Sven and Lovelace does not appear. **The ship also return in "The Fish Job 2", guarded by Beny and his fisherman in charge. *Baby Phoenix is mentioned but not seen at all. Its unknown if he will appear in a episode in the future. *When Darkeo, Darkory, and Perxio are in the cave of Penguin Hell, talking and complaining about something is much simliar to the beginning of the Dragon Ball Z episode "Feeding Frenzy". **Perxio and Super Buu both get angry about something they want. **There is no way getting out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Penguin Hell. **And Darkory and Darkeo were talking about the room Perxio was sent to while Gotenks and Piccolo argue about the way out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Darksmoke has returned for the second time just before the Happy Feet: The Series episode "Darksmoke Returns Part 1". **And after he was defeated, the dark clouds revealed him but not the episode of Happy Peep. *The quote Atticus say "Or Turbo-Tastic" is a reference to a quote from Wreck-It Ralph with Turbo's famous catchphrase "Turbo-Tastic!". *Three Mumbles appear in this episode and also in MegalexMaster's story Happy Feet: The Final Stretch. Gallery Clips= Darksmoke - Only a Chilling Elegy.png|Darksmoke coming out of the lava in "Only a Chilling Elegy". |-|Artworks= Darksmoke's 2016 Design.png|Artwork of Darksmoke Esequiel's 2016 Look.png|Artwork of Esequiel Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep